


I'll Never Let You Run Away Alone

by justyoumeandthestars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing, Un-betad, coulson breaks character, giant bats tbh, phil gets crabby, swearing but this is just my vocabulary oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyoumeandthestars/pseuds/justyoumeandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels like a fucking idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let You Run Away Alone

He feels like a fucking idiot.

He takes a deep breath.

He is Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. He can kill a man with one thumb and a paper clip in twenty seconds. He's come out of what-should-have-been suicide ops without so much as a fleck of dust on his thousand dollar suit.

He feels like a fucking idiot.

His blue sweater feels too tight and too hot and the ring in his pocket is digging in and he hasn't stopped sweating since he fucking woke up.

He rolls his shoulders, readjusts the noose-like collar.

He has no reason to be nervous. Clint and he have been dating for seven years. It's incredibly predictable and hardly even necessary that he's going to propose. And of course Clint would smile so wide it'd make Phil's knees weaken in a way he's trained out of himself and say 'yes,' right?

Right?

He takes another deep breath and checks his watch.

Showtime.

He knocks on Clint's door, smiling when Clint appears in a red shirt and dark blue jeans that he's sure have been around longer than their relationship, but Clint somehow still manages to look impeccable. “Seven years, and not once have you been late, sir.” Phil rolls his eyes and grabs the archer's calloused hand, pulling him to the car.

He may feel like a fucking idiot, but he's a fucking idiot who can do this.

–

Actually, he's not so sure he can do this.

The music is too loud and their meals still haven't arrived after forty-eight minutes of waiting. He can't breathe and it's approximately 300 degrees in the restaurant. Clint seems fine, though – of fucking course he does, Phil inwardly sighs – and he's chattering happily about everything and anything. 

“So, uh, where's our food?” Clint finally asks and Phil groans a little, shaking his head. “You wanna just get out of here? Get some pizza? Like I know you wanted this whole 'romantic' thing, but I-”

Phil cuts him off, “Sounds perfect.”

–

Which is how Phil somehow, in a sequence of events almost too catastrophic for him to keep track of, is on the scene with Clint still fucking talking in his ear, though he's probably so high up on the building across from him Phil could never find him.

All he knows is there's fucking giant bats flying around the city and Thor is laughing while Hulk smashes in their skulls and he not-for-the-first-time questions all of his life decisions. He hears Stark giggling – giggling, his teeth grind together – at something Rogers is saying and he decides there's only so much wrangling he can do in one day and lets it be.

He hears Natasha threaten to do indescribable harm to Clint and says, “Widow, I'd prefer if you didn't,” into the comm and hears his boyfriend's chortle of a laugh.

Tasha replies, “He's been talking about your dick on our private comm for a good twenty minutes, sir, so kindly stay out of this.” He sighs as Stark begins laughing again.

–

In the end, the bats shrink and die, leaving puddles of orange goo in their wake that he leaves the clean-up squad to attend to. He's pissed, the fucking sweater finally ripped around his neck and he's pacing back and forth as the-Avengers-minus-Bruce begin to crowd around him. “The fuck's up, Coulson?” Barton asks and he shakes his head, “Sir, with all due respect-”

And Phil cuts him off yet again, “You know, Barton, all I fucking wanted was one damn night where we didn't need to be the Avengers,” he's aware the rest of the team are staring at him in what could possibly be described as horror and confusion. “One night where I could take you out to dinner, and,” he shakes his head, “and fucking propose in a way so romantic it'd make Stark want to puke, alright?” Stark starts to grin before Steve smacks his head, turning the grin into a subtle smirk.

“Coulson,” Clint starts but doesn't know where to go from there.

“I just want to marry you, okay? I want to marry you and spend every day with you and your annoying personality. You piss me off to no-end and I think you're probably worsening my health. But I love you and I want you all the time and when I don't have you, I'm thinking about how much better it'll be when I do have you. I want to see you wear the ring that makes you mine in the field and I want to know day-in and day-out that nothing can keep you from coming home to me. No matter the mission and no matter what a fucking jackass I'm being. I want you to be with me, Clint.”

At this point, the team is staring at them both in as much awe as a team of superheroes can get. Thor's got a mile-wide smile on his face and Natasha stands next to him, looking like she might actually burst. Steve stands soldier-straight, but the softening in this face matches Tony's enough to have Phil questioning what the fuck he's doing.

Clint's standing there breathing heavy, until suddenly he's not. Suddenly he's completely wrapped himself around Phil and he's staring at him, straight in the eye. “Of course I'd marry you, Jesus, I don't need dinner at some expensive Italian place for you to ask me.”

Phil kisses him then, kisses him hard enough that there's cat-calls all around and there's clapping and when Phil asks Clint if he's serious later that night, Clint calls him a fucking idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "Fight" by Lee DeWyze  
> also a break from homework because my psych class is very difficult but I love it life is hard


End file.
